


Let Me Help You

by Calatarin



Series: The healing of Anakin Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin’s pretty messed up, Eventual Romance, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It only happens once though, M/M, Obi-wan wants to help Anakin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calatarin/pseuds/Calatarin
Summary: After the Clone Wars ends, Anakin Skywalker is left broken by the events that occurred. With lots of patience and time, the Jedi hope to heal their beloved Chosen One from the darkness within his own mind
Relationships: Eventual Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The healing of Anakin Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> First, I’m sorry for being dead for like 3 months. Life got really busy and I wasn’t able to work on any writing during my free time. But I’m back now so hopefully I’ll be posting more often again! 
> 
> I decided to continue my “At What Cost?” story because I really wanted to develop more of what happens after the war is done and how Anakin eventually gets healed by his fellow Jedi 
> 
> I hope you all like this continuation of the story!

It’s been months since Anakin has left his room. The other Jedi had started having to bring him food and help him clean himself up as much as possible, seeing that he was no longer capable of doing it on his own. The young Jedi was constantly stuck inside his head, blaming himself for everything that had happened. He did finally allow the other Jedi to come near him though and try their best to help, not very many had succeeded at that task unfortunately, but there was still hope. Anakin Skywalker, their beloved Chosen One, could be saved and they were going to make sure of it. 

* * *

“Anakin? Is it alright if I come in?” A voice said from outside his door. Anakin recognized it immediately, it was his old Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. The young Knight waved open the door with the Force, slightly surprising himself that he had enough strength to do so, and curled back up under his blanket. The auburn haired Jedi walked into the room slowly, as if he might startle Anakin, and made his way over to the bed. He sat down beside Anakin and looked down at him with a sad expression. “Anakin?” Obi-wan asked softly, “how long have you been laying here?” 

Anakin shifted his body so that he could look up at the other Jedi. “I don’t know” he croaked out slowly, his voice weakened from lack of use, “does it even matter?” 

“Of course it matters Anakin!” Obi-wan exclaimed angrily, causing Anakin to flinch unexpectedly at his tone. The Jedi Master looked away and signed, “I’m sorry Anakin I didn’t mean to sound so angry” he said, “I’m just frustrated with everything that’s going on right now. I’m not mad at you though Anakin, you’ve done nothing wrong to upset me.”

Anakin stared at Obi-wan for a few moments before he turned away and buried himself under the blanket. Obi-wan sighed again and placed his hands in his lap. The room was filled with silence as the two Jedi sat there, waiting for the other to say or do something. After another minute or two of silence, Anakin lifted the blanket and looked up at Obi-wan with sad, tired eyes. “You’re not...mad at me?” He murmured, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. 

“Of course not dear one” Obi-wan says softly, looking down at Anakin with a small smile on his face. Anakin reaches out to grasp Obi-wan’s hand in his own, holding on as tightly as he could. 

“Could you stay with me….please?” The young Jedi asked quietly, “I don’t want to be alone. The voices...the nightmares….I can’t deal with them anymore.” More tears start to fall down Anakin’s face and Obi-wan almost looks heartbroken at what he had just heard. 

“If you want me to stay I’ll stay Anakin” Obi-wan said, rubbing his thumb over Anakin’s knuckles. A small smile appears on Anakin's face, probably the first smile Obi-wan has seen from him since this whole mess began. Anakin scoots over to make room for Obi-wan to sit next to him and the older Jedi moves so lean back against the wall. When Obi-wan is settled, Anakin lays his head down on his lap and closes his eyes. 

“Thank you” the young Jedi murmured, “thank you for staying with me.” Obi-wan hummed and started running his fingers through Anakin’s messy hair. 

“You’re welcome my dear Anakin” he said gently, “please know that I’ll do anything I can to help you, no matter what it is. I want to be able to help you get better, I just need to know what needs to be done.” Anakin made a noise of agreement and leaned into Obi-wan’s touch as the older Jedi contained playing with his hair. As Anakin drifted off to sleep, Obi-wan felt the young Knight's Force signature lighten ever so slightly, a bit of the darkness surrounding him leaving. The auburn haired Master smiled down at the now sleeping man and closed his own eyes for some much needed rest. 


End file.
